Would you be mine?
by Evil Niehaus
Summary: Mientras en la serie no sean canon, los SwanQueen shippers viviremos de los fanfics. Aquí os dejo algo para leer, no soy buena con los resúmenes así que solo os digo que hay mucho SQ y mucho amorcito del bueno. OUAT, sus personajes, sus escenarios, etc, no me pertenecen, todo el mérito es de sus creadores. Disfrutad. M por si las moscas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola bichejos, aquí os dejo una historia que llevo escribiendo desde hace unos días. Los primeros caps vendrán prontito, pues ya los tengo escritos, luego no sé cuando podré actualizar pero intentaré no tardar mucho. Espero que la disfrutéis como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola. Un besi.**

* * *

Regina se encerró en el baño, necesitaba un momento para respirar. En la celebración de la vuelta de Neverland todo el mundo estaba intentando ser simpático con ella pues había salvado a sus héroes. Había intentado ser lo más correcta posible, por Henry, por el bien de todos. Solo se sentía cómoda con Tink, así que cuando esta se había ido, decidió huir de la conversación sobre cocina con Granny. Se miró al espejo y suspiró, solo estaba allí porque cierta rubia la había convencido con su mejor cara de cachorrito y al ser igual que la de su hijo, no había podido negarse.

Miró el reloj, era casi media noche y no se había dado cuenta, era hora de volver a casa e intentar descansar "hacer de héroe agota" pensó y sonrió irónica. Cuando fue a abrir la puerta, alguien lo hizo bruscamente por ella. La cabeza de Emma golpeó su nariz, haciéndola retroceder un par de pasos. Se llevó las manos a la cara con un "aw".

-Oh, mierda Regina, ¿estás bien? Mierda, mierda, mierda… -Emma cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó más a Regina, intentando ver si estaba bien.

Regina apartó las manos de su cara, mirándose al espejo. Su nariz empezaba a hincharse y sangraba, se había manchado sus manos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y habló con voz nasal.

-¿Tanto me odias?

-¡¿Qué?! No, lo siento… -La rubia no podía sentirse peor.- No pongas la cabeza así, te tragarás la sangre. –La morena hizo una mueca de asco e hizo caso al consejo.

Emma cogió el papel y cuidadosamente puso un tapón n la nariz de Regina, intentando no hacerle daño. "Más" pensó. Tampoco quería que la otra mujer la matase. La morena simplemente se dejó hacer, separando las manos de su ropa con las palmas abiertas pues aún estaban manchadas.

-Voy a por hielo, no te muevas de aquí… por favor. –La rubia volvió a desaparecer cual torbellino, mientras Regina se lavaba las manos y cambiaba el papel de su nariz que había parado de sangra prácticamente pero seguía hinchada y le dolía bastante.

Dos minutos más tarde, Emma estaba de vuelta con el hielo. Se encontró a Regina apoyada en el lavabo, haciendo aire con la mano hacia el lugar del golpe. La mujer más joven ofreció a la morena un cubito en una pequeña bolsa de plástico, ésta la cogió y lo presionó despacio contra el lugar del golpe, suspirando.

-Lo siento, estaba enfadada y no te vi… -Emma habló un poco avergonzada, Regina rodó los ojos, lo que hizo que la nariz le punzase de dolor. Dejó escapar un leve quejido, si no estuviese tan agotada de su viaje a través de portales, se hubiese curado ya con magia, pero a esas alturas ya no tenía fuerzas.

Emma se acercó a ella y le quitó la bolsa de la mano, cuando Regina se iba a quejar la cortó con un "calla" susurrado. Sacó el hielo de la bolsa y con la otra mano cogió su barbilla y le giró la cabeza suavemente, pasando el hielo como si fuese un pincel por la zona inflamada. La morena cerró los ojos y estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que el hielo acabó por derretirse y Emma retiró la mano. Regina abrió los ojos a disgusto, no queriendo perder la cercanía con la otra mujer. Recordó el viaje a Neverland, la rubia no le había dado tiempo para que se sintiese sola y esto había hecho que se acostumbrase a ella, pero en el pueblo era otra historia. Ni siquiera habían podido hablar en toda la noche, a pesar de que estaba allí por ella.

-Gracias. –Emma sonrió suavemente hasta que la morena siguió con la frase.- Deben estar esperándote fuera.- La rubia rodó los ojos y frunció el ceño.

-Y por eso mismo no pienso salir hasta que todos se vayan.

-No puedes esconderte aquí para siempre, además Snow vendrá a buscarte. –Un silencio incómodo empezó a formarse. Regina carraspeó y volvió a hablar.- ¿Por eso estabas enfadada? –Emma asintió y resopló, empezando a dar vueltas por el cubículo, enfadada.

-Snow se ha pasado toda la noche diciendo que le haría muy feliz tener otro hijo y sé que no debería molestarme, pero… -Regina observaba en silencio.- Luego Hook y Neal no se dan por enterados de que no voy a salir con ninguno de los dos, Henry se ha dormido y David se lo ha llevado a su apartamento así que no tenía manera de escapar de ellos. Menos mal que Tink ha logrado hacer que me dejen en paz. Y al final, cuando he ido a buscarte no estabas… -Emma cogió aire y la miró arrepentida.- Has venido por mi culpa y no he podido siquiera saludarte… Lo siento. –Regina escondió una sonrisa.

-Si te consuela, mi noche no ha ido mucho mejor. –Con una mano señaló su nariz y Emma volvió a disculparse.- Puedo sacarte de aquí sin que te vean, si quieres. –La rubia la miró esperanzada y se acercó a ella.

-¿Harías eso por mí? –La morena asintió y bajó la vista algo sonrojada. –Muchas gracias, de verdad.

-No es nada querida, pero no puedes respirar mientras cruzamos el local. –Emma asintió y Regina respiró hondo, concentrando en sacar fuerzas para hacer funcionar su magia. –Agarra mi muñeca y no te sueltes.

La rubia hizo lo dicho, no puedo evitar desviar la mirada a sus labios hasta que ésta se movió hacia la puerta. Emma respiró hondo y aguantó el aire. Regina abrió la puerta y cruzó el local a paso ligero pero sin llamar la atención, notaba como la rubia apretaba la muñeca conforme se quedaba sin aire. Cogió ambas chaquetas discretamente y salieron. Cuando estaban fuera del recinto del local Emma respiró agitadamente, Regina la dio su chaqueta y recibió un murmullo que supuso era un gracias.

-Podías haberme sacado en tu nube morada. –Dijo, intentando calmar su respiración.

-Ni que fuese un taxi, además ni tengo fuerzas ni me hubiese divertido. –Emma rodó los ojos y Regina se encaminó hacia su casa. –Buenas noches Srta Swan.

-Espera, te acompaño. –La alcanzó y al ver la mirada interrogante de la mujer, se sonrojó.- Porque soy la sheriff y no puedo permitir que vayas a estas horas sola.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la casa de la alcaldesa, Regina podía sentir los nervios en la otra mujer. Emma sentía la mirada de la morena clavada en ella y sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón."Emma que no tienes quince años" pensó "actúa normal, sin no te ha matado por el golpe, pedirle salir no puede ser tan terrible." Respiró hondo intentando reunir el valor suficiente, desde el viaje a Neverland sabía que quería estar con Regina y había conseguido que confiase en ella. Se prometió a si misma que si salían de aquel viaje con Henry, le pediría salir a Regina y aquí estaban.

Los nervios de la morena se estaban crispando contagiados por los de la rubia y no puedo aguantar más el silencio.

-¿Estás bien? –Emma asintió y siguieron en silencio hasta el porche de la mansión.

Ninguna sabía bien que hacer, pues no querían separarse, Regina no quería estar sola y Emma no quería perder la oportunidad de preguntarle. Estaba aterra, pues con aquella mujer era todo o nada, no había puntos medios.

-Siento lo del golpe. –Dijo nuevamente, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-No le des más vueltas, ya te llegará la venganza. –Bromeó la morena, Emma rió nerviosa, esperando que no fuese en serio. –Buenas no

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? –La cortó la rubia, bajando la vista y sonrojándose ante la mirada ojiplática de la otra mujer. Ni siquiera dejó tiempo de hablar a Regina cuando empezó a responderse a sí misma. -No quieres, vale, lo entiendo, si es que…

-Srta Swan… -La alcaldesa intentó que la escuchase, pero la rubia ya se estaba dando la vuelta y murmurando cosas sin sentido. "Idiota" pensó Regina, rodando los ojos y sujetándola del brazo. –Emma. - La rubia se giró, evitando la vista de la otra mujer, esperando un comentario sarcástico o un insulto. –Sí. –Dijo sin más y Emma sintió que se le escapaba el corazón de alegría.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó sonriendo involuntariamente, no podía estar más contenta.

-¿Me ves cara de chiste? –Emma no puedo evitar reír y Regina sonrió de medio lado.

-No te vas a arrepentir, lo prometo.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo. –Ambas sonrieron tontamente. –Buenas noches Emma.

Emma sonrió dulcemente y se despidió con la mano, caminando alegremente hacia la calle. Regina esperó a que saliese de su jardín para entrar en la casa. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó tras ella, llevándose las manos a la cara para esconder la sonrisa estúpida que se le había quedado. "Regina compórtate" se regañó a si misma. Subió a su habitación y antes de poder darse cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos su cama, estaba dormida bajo las mantas.

* * *

**Podéis criticarme y tal por comentarios y PM, os prometo leer todas las opiniones xD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoooola bichejos. Cap dos, no os acostumbréis a las actualizaciones rápidas, esto es solo casualidad xD Perdón si hay errores o cosas sin sentido porque no me apetece repasarlo y que se me caigan los ojos, siempre podéis quejaros por pm si queréis que lo cambie o yo que sé. Gracias por leer, disfrutad! :)**

* * *

"Otro aburrido día en la comisaría de SB" pensó Emma, jugando aburrida con la grapadora. Estaba sentada de mala manera con las piernas esturadas y los pies apoyados en el alfeizar de la ventana, dándole la espalda al resto de la comisaría. Desde que David estaba al mando solo le tocaba hacer papeleo. Suspiró, abriendo y cerrando la calculadora sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacía.

En la mesa cercana a las celdas, apareció Regina en su nube morada. Observó a la rubia sin que se diese cuenta, sentada en el borde con las piernas cruzadas hábilmente para que su falda no se estropease. Sonrió levemente ante las vistas, sabiendo lo mucho que sufría Emma ahí encerrada.

-¿Así es como se gana el sueldo Srta. Swan? –La rubia se asustó de tal manera que casi se cae de la silla por estar mal sentada, la grapadora se cerró alrededor de su mano y Emma soltó un quejido que se repitió cuando la grapadora golpeó su pie.

La sheriff solo murmuraba palabras inteligibles, intentaba hacerse la fuerte, pero no quería ni mirar la grapa en su piel. Regina la miraba atónita y sin poder evitarlo se le escapó una risa. Emma estaba a punto de llorar de vergüenza y la miró con cara de pena.

-Creo que tengo que ir a que me miren esto… -Respiró hondo un par de veces y sin pensarlo se sacó la grapa ella misma. Regina se levantó y se acercó rápidamente a ella, con cara preocupada.

-¿Eres idiota? –La morena miró a Emma frunciendo el ceño y cogió su mano, se concentró y pasó un par de veces la suya por encima de la herida. La joven sintió un suave cosquilleo en la mano y suspiró aliviada al ver que Regina la había curado.

-Gracias.- Susurró, aún sonrojada por la escena que había montado, la otra mujer asintió. Ninguna de las dos soltó las manos de la otra, ni se separaron. Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos y Emma vio como Regina se sonrojaba y apartaba la vista. Cuando fue dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, la sujetó por la muñeca y la miró seria. –En serio, gracias por esto, por lo de anoche, por lo de Neverland, por cuidar de Henry, por quererle. –La morena no supo que decir, nadie le daba las gracias nunca, por nada. Emma se apoyó en su mesa y le sonrió suavemente. -¿A qué venias?

-Oh, sí. Venía… quería preguntarte si puedo comer con Henry hoy. –Regina bajó la vista.- Si no tenéis planes, claro.

-Henry ya tiene planes. –La morena asintió levemente y Emma sintió su tristeza. –Peeeeero puedes comer conmigo, recogemos a Henry de casa de Neal y pasamos la tarde juntos. –Regina la miró alzando una ceja.- Te recuerdo que me debes una cita.

La rubia sonrió nerviosa y la otra mujer imitó el gesto de forma mucho más suave, miró el reloj y asintió

-En mi casa, a las dos. –Se giró y caminó hacia la puerta, sintiendo los ojos de Emma pegados a ella. Antes de que pudiese salir, escuchó su voz.

-Regina no tienes que pedir permiso para pasar tiempo con Henry. –La aludida sonrió levemente y negó, hablando por encima de su hombro.

-Esta vez quiero hacerlo bien. –Siguió su camino y antes de que la puerta se cerrase tras ella Emma escuchó sus últimas palabras. –No sea impuntual sheriff.

La rubia sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Miró donde había estado la grapa pasó un dedo por encima. Pensó en la risa de Regina y sintió que necesitaba a escucharla más a menudos. Con ese pensamiento volvió a su posición aburrida, esperando que el tiempo pasase rápido hasta la hora de comer.

* * *

A diez minutos de las dos, la mesa estaba puesta, la lasaña estaba a punto de salir del horno y Regina estaba aún en la cocina, con el delantal puesto y limpiando. Belle la había llamado para avisar de que había encontrado uno de sus trajes en la tienda de Rumple. La conversación se había extendido más de la cuenta. La muchacha de ojos azules era simpática con ella y además tenían algunas cosas en común, no es que fuesen a ser amigas, pero el tiempo ya diría.

Sonó el timbre y Regina se quitó el delantal, dejándolo sobre la encimera. Se apresuró hacia la puerta pero antes de abrir se detuvo frente al espejo de la entrada para revisar que todo estuviese perfecto. Al abrir se encontró a Emma sonriendo, con una botella de vino en la mano y chocolate en la otra. Le devolvió la sonrisa y la rubia le entregó lo que traía. Caminaron hacia la cocina, Emma primero y la otra mujer siguiéndole el paso de cerca, observando su figura.

-Me apetecía chocolate y supuse que te gustaría el negro, como el café. –Regina puso el vino a enfriar y apagó el horno.–Mhm.. eso huele genial.

-Y sabe mejor. – Emma sonrió divertida y la observó agacharse para sacar la bandeja del horno. Se mordió el labio inferior. "Tanta comida sana y tantas horas sobre esos tacones tienen resultados… y qué resultados." Pensó y sonrío pasa sí.

Regina depositó la bandeja sobre una tabla en la mesa, sacó una pala del cajón y se sirvió su plato. Mientras Emma hacía lo mismo, llenó las dos copas de vino. Ambas se sentaron a la vez a la mesa. La morena al ver el plato e la rubia elevó ambas cejas y bebió un poco de su vino.

-No me juzgues, no sé cuándo podré volver a probar esta lasaña creada por los dioses. –Rieron suavemente y empezaron a comer.

Emma notó a la otra mujer un poco tensa por lo que decidió romper el silencio. Como había hecho en Neverland, preguntó por la infancia de Henry. Regina parecía tan feliz al contarle todas aquellas anécdotas que se le derretía el corazón

La alcaldesa también preguntó por algunas anécdotas de su pasado y Emma le contó los recuerdos más idiotas que tenía. Habían acabado de comer hacía rato pero seguían hablando sin querer romper el momento. Siguieron disfrutando del vino y las risas un rato más.

Emma le contó cómo se rompió el dedo de una mano cayéndose de la cama y Regina no podía dejar de reir.

-Eres idiota. –Dijo secándose las lágrimas de las esquinas de los ojos sin arruinar el maquillaje.

-Como si nunca te hubieses caído de la cama enredada en las sábanas cual oruga. –Regina negó, aún riendo. –Seguro que también tienes ese tipo de secretos, pero no quieres que los sepa. Todos tenemos momentos así.

-No, yo no tuve una infancia… divertida. –Sonrió tristemente y bajó la vista. Emma se sintió imbécil por haber sacado el tema. Se cambió a la silla que había junto a ella y cogió sus manos.

-Seguro que tienes algo y no quieres acordarte.-Sonrió levemente la rubia.

Regina levantó la vista y quedó a escasos centímetros de su cara. Mma no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior. Empezaron a acercarse cual imanes a cámara lenta hasta cerrar el espacio entre sus labios. Regina tomó el control del beso y la rubia partió sus labios, dejándola hacer. Se besaron despacio, con tranquilidad, hasta quedarse sin aire.

Regina bajó la vista de nuevo a sus manos y Emma notó que se había tensado. No queriendo que volviese a reconstruir sus murallas frente a ella, besó su mejilla sonoramente.

-¿Estás bien? –La alcaldesa le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, asintiendo. Pasó una mano por los rizos rubios. –La mejor cita de mi vida, por la lasaña digo. –Bromeó la rubia, recibiendo un pequeño empujón por parte de la otra mujer.

Emma cogió su mano y tiró despacio de ella, acercándola para besarla de nuevo, se sentía tan bien en sus labios que no quería desperdiciar ni un segundo.

El móvil de la sheriff empezó a sonar rompiendo por completo el ambiente. Regina rodó los ojos y Emma frunció el ceño, algo enfadada. Cuando vió a Neal en la pantalla de su móvil su enfado aumentó.

-¿Qué? –Respondió secamente, observando como Regina empezaba a recoger la mesa.

-_Em, ya estamos en casa, puedes venir a por Henry cuando quieras._

-Vale, llego en menos de una hora. –Suspiró antes de colgar. Se había olvidado de que pasarían la tarde con Henry. Se acercó hasta Regina que estaba colocando los platos y se apoyó en la encimera. –Señora alcaldesa, tenemos un hijo que pasear. –Esta la miró frunciendo el ceño, lo que la hizo reír.- Era broma.

* * *

Mientras Emma recogía su cazadora, Regina subió a por su bolso. Cuando bajaba las escaleras vio a la rubia haciendo caras frente al espejo. Se parecía tanto a Henry que no podía evitar pensar que era adorable. Llegó hasta ella y se hizo hueco en el espejo, retocando su pelo. Emma pasó los brazos por su cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, mirándola a través del espejo.

Nunca había sido una persona cariñosa, pero con Regina era diferente. Al principio solo era atracción, pero desde Neverland no podía evitar sentir que la necesitaba cerca y ahora que todo volvía a ser más o menos normal y habían dado el paso, no pensaba separarse de ella. No iba a dejarla sola esta vez.

Regina apoyó la cabeza contra la de la rubia y relajó su cuerpo en el abrazo. Con Emma todo se sentía tan natural que la asustaba, aunque sabía que no le haría daño a propósito.

Se miraron a los ojos a través del espejo y Regina sintió que Emma estaba mirando en su alma, apartó la vista y fue a separarse pero la otra mujer no la dejó.

-Regina esto.. –La giró suavemente y se miraron de nuevo, esta vez directamente. –Lo que estamos construyendo, iremos despacio, a tu ritmo.. Pero por favor, no me apartes, nos merecemos esta oportunidad.

Los ojos azules le estaban rogando y Regina sabía que la rubia no iba a dejar que la apartase de ella. Simplemente asintió y la abrazó, escondiendo la cara en su cuello. Respiró hondo y sonrió, pensó que podría quedarse así para toda la vida. Emma la pegó más a ella, haciendo suaves caricias en su espalda.

-Srta. Swan, tenemos un hijo que pasear. –La imitó la alcaldesa y Emma rió levemente. Se dieron un pequeño beso antes de salir para recoger a su hijo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí está el tercer cap, espero que no hayáis aburrido de mí (?) Bueno, este el último que va así de seguido, el siguiente da salto en el tiempo y creo que ya todos son así. Voy rápido porque quiero quitarme la parte en la que Henry, los Charming, etc, se enteran para poder escribir solo momentos SQ. Como siempre, gracias por leer/comentar *insertar miles de corazoncitos aquí* Espero que os siga gustando y también espero poder subir rápido. Enjoy!**

* * *

Caminaron en un cómodo silencio bajo el sol de principios de primavera. Compartieron algunas sonrisas y miradas cómplices y sin darse cuenta estaban en su destino. Subieron al piso donde vivía Neal. Emma se acercó a la puerta y Regina se quedó un par de pasos por detrás, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia tener que ver al hijo de Rumple. La puerta se abrió y apareció el exnovio de la rubia.

-Hey. –Frunció el ceño al ver a Regina y fue a saludar a Emma con un beso. Esta dio un paso atrás y la morena se pegó a ella cogiendo su mano.

A Regina no le hizo falta decir nada, cuando Neal vio el gesto supo que no debía entrometerse, al menos con la alcaldesa delante.

-¡Mamá! –Henry dejó caer su mochila y se abrazó a Regina por la cintura. Su madre le besó la cabeza, frotando su espalda.

-¿Lo has pasado bien? –Preguntó con voz dulce y el niño asintió, soltando su abrazo pero no su mano.

-Henry, despídete de Neal. –Este hizo caso a Emma. –Ahora os alcanzo. –Les sonrió suavemente y Regina y Henry caminaron fuera del edificio.

-¿En serio? –Neal la miró alzando una ceja.- ¿Estás con Regina?

-No es asunto tuyo.- Emma le miró mal y luego resopló. –Mira, solo te pido que no digas nada y si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por Henry. –Dicho esto, cogió la mochila de su hijo y salió sin esperar una respuesta.

-Se veía venir… -Murmuró observando como Emma se marchaba.

* * *

Decidieron bajar un rato a la playa y por el camino se encontraron con el Doctor Hopper y Pongo. Henry lo invitó y ahora ambos caminaban por delante, jugando con el perro. Regina no apartaba la vista del niño y Emma caminaba a su lado, recogiendo cristalitos redondeados por culpa del mar y pequeñas caracolas vacías.

-Tenemos que hablar con él. –Dijo, mirando las piedrecitas de sus manos. –Antes de que se entere de otra forma.

-¿Y si no lo entiende? –Regina bajó la vista.- ¿Y si no quiere que estemos juntas?

-Claro que lo entenderá Regina, el quiere que seamos una familia ¿y qué mejor forma de serlo? –Emma habló con seguridad y enlazó sus dedos meñiques disimuladamente, haciendo sonreír a la otra mujer. –Además, el chico es listo, sabe que soy irresistible y que has caído rendida a mis pies. –La morena rodó los ojos y separó sus manos, cruzándose de brazos.

-Idiota. –La rubia rió y metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

Henry se acercó hasta ellas y los tres se despidieron del exgrillo. El niño pidió a Regina que preparase ella la cena para los tres y volvieron a la gran casa.

* * *

Mientras la morena preparaba algo de cenar, Henry y Emma estaban en el salón jugando a la Wii. Desde la cocina les escuchaba discutir porque ambos tenían muy mal perder. Ahora se daba cuenta de que la competitividad del muchacho no era solo su culpa. Sonrió ante su pensamiento y siguió cocinando concentrada. Poco después Emma apareció por la puerta con cara larga. Regina la miró de reojo y sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Has perdido? –Preguntó, alzando una ceja. Emma asintió cabizbaja y Regina no pudo evitar una pequeña risa. -¿Y Henry?

-Se ha enfadado porque quizá se me ha escapado llamarle tramposo… Ha sido sin querer, pero se ha enfadado. –Emma se puso a su lado, observándola cocinar.

-Eso no está bien. –La rubia hizo un pequeño puchero y Regina le dio un pequeño beso tímido en los labios.

Henry entró por la puerta y se separaron. EL niño empezó a preparar la mesa, poniendo uno de los platos más alejado. Regina se dio cuenta y se le encogió un poco el estómago. Habían decidido hablar con él tras la cena y no sabía si era tan buena idea ahora que estaba molesto con Emma.

-Henry… -Le advirtió en tono de madre.

-Podría hacer esa poción del sueño, a ver si esta vez aciertas. –Henry sonrió a Emma y su madre creyó que estaba hablando con la propia Regina en sus viejos tiempos.

-Henry, eso no está bien, discúlpate. –Regina le riñó, mirándole seria. El niño la obedeció y murmuró la disculpa.

-No, está bien, es mi culpa… –Emma se sentó junto a su hijo.- Lo siento Henry, no es justo lo que he dicho antes, ¿me perdonas? –Puso su mejor cara de cachorrito y se acercó mucho a él, intentando hacerle reír. Cuando lo consiguió dejó un beso ventosa en su mejilla, consiguiendo una cara de asco del muchacho.

Cenaron tranquilamente mientras Henry contaba lo que iba a hacer el fin de semana con su abuelo, sobre cómo le iban las clases de equitación con él y sobre el trabajo de ciencias que tenía que presentar el siguiente viernes.

Conforme se acercaba el momento, Regina estaba notando el pánico crecer dentro de ella, mientras que Emma parecía segura de que todo iba a salir bien. Estaban tomando el postre en un cómodo silencio, la rubia y Henry disfrutaban de un trozo de tarta de manzana y Regina estaba comiendo fresas.

-Henry tenemos que contarte algo. –El niño las observó interrogante y Regina dejó la fruta sintiendo que su estómago se cerraba de golpe. –Esta mañana tu madre me ha besado.

La morena miró a Emma y esta creyó que intentaba que le explotase la cabeza. Regina estaba tan roja que dudaba que tuviese sangre en el resto de su cuerpo.

-Eso es mentira, yo no he hecho tal cosa, has sido tú.

-Claro por eso recuerdo tener tu lengua en mi garganta. -La alcaldesa se llevó las manos a la cara y Henry hizo una mueca de asco.

-Lo que tu madre quiere decir… -Comenzó de nuevo Regina pero no queriendo más detalles de ese tipo, Henry la interrumpió.

-¿Vamos a ser una familia? –Preguntó sin más. Emma asintió. –Bien. –Ambos siguieron comiendo ante la atónita mirada de Regina.

-¿Bien..? –Repitió esta y su hijo asintió con la boca llena. La mujer soltó el aire que había estado aguantando sin darse cuenta y siguió observándoles comer sin saber bien qué decir.

Aunque se había quedado relajada por la respuesta de su hijo, aún no estaba muy segura y seguí teniendo los nervios en su estómago.

* * *

Emma estaba sentada en el sofá del salón, en silencio, cuando escuchó los tacones de Regina acercarse. La morena se sentó a su lado y le ofreció una coma de vino, dando un pequeño trago de la suya. La joven imitó el gesto y cogió ambas copas después, dejándolas en la baja mesa. Se acercó más a ella y jugó con un mechón moreno entre sus dedos.

-Te dije que todo iría bien. –Susurró.

-Espero que mañana siga pensando igual. -Emma Acarició suavemente su cuello.

-¿Sabes lo que espero yo? –Regina negó, observándola con detenimiento. –Besarte hasta que se nos caigan los labios. –La morena rodó los ojos intentando esconder una sonrisa pero sin mucho éxito.

-Cómo se nota de dónde vienes, cariño. Los Charming sois todos tan empalagosos… -Emma rió, ayudando a Regina a moverse hasta quedar prácticamente bajo ella.

Desde el beso a la hora de comer, no había compartido más que un par de pequeños momentos a solas. Ambas estaban deseando los labios de la otra, pero la rubia no quería presionar a la otra mujer.

Por otro lado, Regina estaba agradecida de que Emma no la presionase, pero no quería ir despacio, llevaban demasiado tiempo desaprovechando el tiempo como para ir despacio. Cada vez que la veía, un cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo y deseaba besar cada rincón de piel de la joven.

Besó a Emma con ganas y empezó a bajar las manos por sus costados hacia sus caderas. La rubia se dejó hacer y guiar. Cuando Regina empezó a bajar los besos por su cuello, buscó fuerzas en su interior y susurró.

-Regina… -Esta hizo un pequeño 'mhm' a modo de respuesta, siguiendo con los besos y mordisquitos. -¿Estás segura?

-Emma no soy una cría. –Se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos. –Si no estuviese segura no lo habría empezado.

-No quiero que mañana te arrepientas y me dejes fuera de nuevo… -Bajó la vista. Había pasado tanto tiempo para llegar a este momento que no quería echarlo todo a perder por ir deprisa.

-Emma mírame. –La rubia dudó un momento antes de hacerle caso. –Sé que no soy la mejor manejando mis sentimientos y que todo esto es nuevo. No te puedo decir que no me asusta, pero te aseguro que yo no me arrepiento de absolutamente nada. –Regina habló seria.

Se quedaron en silencio, simplemente mirándose durante un momento. Emma sonrió suavemente y Regina se mordió el labio inferior, se acercó hasta su oreja y susurró.

-¿Quieres ver mi cama? –Se levantó y sonrió seductora, contoneándose hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo? –Emma la siguió, divertida y embobadas.

-¿Acaso tiene miedo Srta. Swan? –Ambas rieron.

* * *

**Ya sabéis, si veis algún fallo que queréis que cambie podéis criticarme abiertamente xD Kilos de besos para todos.**

**Q****ueridos anónimos: Ya que no os puedo contestar la rw os lo dejo por aquí. Ante todo, gracias por leer y comentar (como a todos).**

**Anon1: Intentaré no hacerte sufrir con las actualizaciones, pero estoy en segundo de bach, no prometo nada jajajajaja.**

**Anon2: Me encanta que te encante, literalmente. Jajajajajajaja, ¡muchas gracias amore! Y por lo de la ortografía... yo leería mas fics en castellano si no me ardiesen los ojos, por eso intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo xD **


	4. Chapter 4

Regina apagó la alarma y giró en la cama hasta pegarse a Emma. En el par de semanas que llevaban juntas habían dormido juntas la gran mayoría de las noches. Por primera vez en su vida, a la morena le costaba horrores salir de la cama por las mañanas y saber que durante el día, aunque se viesen, no iba a poder disfrutar de Emma no ayudaba.

Emma se giró, quedando cara a cara con Regina y pegándose a ella lo máximo posible. Tenía el ceño fruncido y tenía las mismas o menos ganas que su novia de salir de la cama.

-Buenos días.. –Susurró adormilada, haciendo cosquillas en la piel de la morena. Esta sonrió y le dio suaves besitos por la cara.

-Duerme un poco más mientras preparo el desayuno. –Regina le dio un último beso en los labios y salió de la cama.

Cuando su novia se fue, Emma rodó por la cama hasta el lado de Regina y sonrió abrazándose a la almohada de esta.

* * *

Emma y Henry entraron uno seguido de la otra, frotándose los ojos, en pijama y con los pelos revueltos, como si fuesen clones. Regina estaba impecablemente lista, tomando su café y leyendo el periódico. Sonrió al ver la imagen ante ella.

Emma se sentó junto a su chica y dejó caer la cabeza en su falda. Regina pasó tiernamente los dedos por los mechones rubios, haciendo suaves caricias.

-Henry, hazme el desayuno, te lo ordeno. –Regina negó con la cabeza, escondiendo una sonrisa divertida, sin dejar de mover sus manos.

-Soy tu hijo, no tu esclavo. –El muchacho se sentó a la mesa con un vaso de zumo y las tortitas que su madre les había preparado.

-Emma vas a llegar tarde. –Regina habló sin apartar la vista del periódico, acariciando ahora la espalda de la rubia.

-Como todos los días. –El comentario de su hijo hizo reír a la morena y Emma se incorporó, haciéndose la ofendida.

-Los Mills contra mí, qué novedad. –Dijo irónica, haciendo que ambos rodasen los ojos.

-Tienes tortitas en la sartén y café recién hecho. –La rubia sonrió y besó a Regina consiguiendo un "ew" de Henry.

Se levantó y preparó su desayuno. Cuando los tres volvieron a estar sentados en la mesa, la rubia rompió el silencio.

-Mis padres nos han invitado a cenar a su nueva casa.

-¿Nos? –Regina preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Bueno, las palabras exactas fueron "puedes traer a tu pareja misteriosa Em, no vamos a morderle", aunque no estoy muy segura.

Henry soltó una risita y Regina le miró seria, haciendo que el muchacho bajase la vista de nuevo a su desayuno.

-No.

-¿No? –Regina negó con la cabeza.- Algún día tendremos que contarlo, cada vez es más evidente.

Regina simplemente se levantó y salió de la cocina, creando un silencio incómodo. Cuando se escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrándose, Henry recogió su plato, encaminándose a salir de la cocina también.

-¿Está muy enfadada? –Preguntó Emma antes de que el chico pudiese salir.

-Si lo está no es contigo o te estaría echando de casa ahora mismo. –El muchacho habló desde la puerta. -Voy a clase, arréglalo antes de que su enfado crezca.

Emma asintió sin saber muy bien qué hacer puesto que no entendía lo que había pasado. Desayunó en silencio, esperando a que Henry saliese de casa para ir a hablar con Regina. Cuando el niño se despidió, recogió la cocina y subió hasta la habitación de Regina. Tocó suavemente y abrió la puerta, apoyándose en el marco.

La morena estaba tumbada en la cama con las manos cruzadas sobre su estómago y mirando al teco. Emma no sabía muy bien qué hacer, las veces que había discutido desde que estaban juntos, se habían gritados, habían pasado un par de horas sin hablarse y al final ambas habían cedido y se habían disculpado. Pero esta vez era diferente, no sabía qué le ocurría a Regina.

Se acercó hasta la cama y se tumbó a su lado. Regina la miró de reojo, aguantando las ganas de abrazarse a ella.

-Hey… -Susurró Emma.- ¿Estás bien? –Regina suspiró. Estuvieron un par de minutos en silencio hasta que Emma se giró hacia ella y habló, frunciendo el ceño. -¿No quieres que sepan lo nuestro? Si te avergüenzas de esto quizá –Regina se giró mirándola tan seria que dejó la frase en el aire.

-¿De verdad piensas que me avergüenzo? –La rubia apartó la vista, no sabía que responder y la reacción de Regina en la cocina junto con las dos semanas anteriores no ayudaban. Estaba acostumbrada a que se avergonzasen de ella, había pasado por muchas casas de adopción.

Ante la falta de respuesta de la rubia, Regina se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

-Entonces qué es. –La rubia empezó a hacer suaves caricias en su espalda, esperando que fuese sincera con ella.

-No quiero que esto acabe. –Emma se pegó más a ella, pasando un brazo por su cintura. -¿Qué crees que pasará cuando esto salga a la luz? La gente pensará que te he convencido con magia, que lo hago para hacer daño a tus padres. –La rubia apoyó la cabeza contra la de su novia, besando levemente su cuello.

Eso no es así Regina, la gente sabe que has cambiado, mi madre sabe que ese no es tu objetivo. Además, qué más da lo que piensen, no pienso separarme de ti porque te conozco y me gustas, con tu pasado y tu genio. Y si tus amenazas no me han apartado, no lo va a hacer este pueblucho. –Regina rió suavemente, girándose en el abrazo. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, observándose. –Henry lo acepta y eso es lo único que importa.

-Tú también me gustas. –La rubia rió suavemente Y Regina escondió la cara en su cuello para que no la viese sonrojarse. –Vas a llegar tarde y aún estás en pijama.

-No importa, este pueblo es tan aburrido desde que no hay reinas malvadas… -Bromeó y Regina le dio un pequeño mordisco. –Esta noche cenamos en casa de mis padres y me gustaría que nadie acabase en comisaría… ni en el hospital.

-¿Y entonces donde está la gracia? –Preguntó la morena con una risita y Emma rodó los ojos. –Intentaré ser educada, pero no prometo nada.

La rubia le di un pequeño beso y se levantó, desapareciendo en el baño para arreglarse. Regina se levantó también, colocando perfectamente su ropa frente al espejo de pie que había en su habitación. Ya no era alcaldesa, pero no pensaba dejar de cuidar su imagen.

Miró a Emma a través del espejo y sonrió, quién le iba a decir que su final feliz iba a ser la hija de los Charmings. No tenía ningunas ganas de verles y mucho menos de cenar con ellos, pero por Emma intentaría aguantar lo mejor posible. Sonrió de medio lado al pensar en la cara que pondrían al verla, seguro que Snow se echaba a llorar. Rió ante su pensamiento y se giró para ver a Emma saliendo del baño.

-Deja de pensar maldades. –Regina se mordió el labio y Emma se acercó hasta ella recogiendo algunos mechones de su pelo con horquillas. Regina la ayudó y se dieron un pequeño beso.

-Te veo esta tarde. –Se dieron un último beso.

-Ten un buen día. –Emma dijo adiós desde la puerta y Regina le sonrió dulcemente antes de empezar a recoger la habitación.

* * *

-¿Y si no me dejan entrar? –Emma rodó los ojos y resopló.

-Regina cariño, por favor. –La morena le hizo un pequeño puchero y Emma cogió su mano. Cualquiera que viese así a la mujer que había trasladado un reino completo a otra realidad solo por venganza se reiría.

Desde que habían salido de la mansión, los nervios de Regina aumentaban a cada paso. Ella no quería admitirlo, pero la rubia la conocía demasiado bien y podía notarlo.

-En serio Em, esto no es buena idea. –Estaban en el porche de la nueva casa y la morena se negaba a andar. Hablaban en susurros para que no supiesen que estaban alí.

-¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar, que acabemos en Granny's? –Emma entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y Regina respiró hondo.

-Vale, vamos, pero no te prometo aguantar toda la noche. –La rubia besó su mejilla y antes de poder llamar a la puerta su hijo la abrió con una sonrisa. Ambas mujeres fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Estabas espiando? –Este negó.

-He visto tu coche y no quería que os escapaseis de esta cena, será divertido. –Sonrió malicioso y Emma pudo jurar que era la misma sonrisa de su madre adoptiva.

Henry entró a la casa seguido de Emma que sujetaba la mano de Regina. La morena iba pegada a ella, en silencio. El niño los guió hasta la cocina donde estaba la otra pareja. La sonrisa de Snow se heló al ver a Regina de la mano de su hija y Charming intentó esconder la sonrisa. La alcaldesa mordió sus mejillas para no sonreír.

-Qué casa más acogedora. –Emma rompió el silencio y David se acercó a su mujer.

-Snow, enséñale la casa a Em y yo acabo aquí. –La pequeña mujer asintió fuera de la habitación. Emma dio un suave apretón a la mano de Regina antes de soltarla y seguir a su madre.

David empezó a poner la mesa para la cena, sonriendo divertido y Regina no entendía por qué. Estaba plantada donde Emma la había dejado, en silencio y sin apartar la vista de sus zapatos.

-Así que tú y mi hija… -La mujer levantó la vista para encontrarse de nuevo con la sonrisa de David. Regina asintió levemente. - ¿Desde cuándo?

-Dos semanas más o menos… -El hombre sonrió más amplio y Regina rodó los ojos. -¿Qué es tan divertido? –Preguntó algo molesta.

-Ya sabía lo vuestro.

-Pero... qué... cómo… -La mujer le miró confundida y David rió.

-Oh, vamos, en Neverland os comíais con los ojos, luego Emma empieza a salir con alguien que no es Neal ni Hook y además "casualmente" os encontráis en Granny's día sí y día también. –Regina no sabía dónde esconderse, ¿tan evidente era? –Además, vimos el coche de Emma aparcado en tu casa la otra noche.

-Idiota.. –Murmuró Regina y Charming rió.

Se sentaron en silencio sin saber de qué hablar. La morena esperaba que Emma volviese rápido o que Henry dejase de ver la tele y le echase una mano.

* * *

-Esto la habitación principal… -Snow entró al dormitorio seguida de Emma. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, la rubia murmuró un "qué bonita" y la otra mujer sonrió levemente. Cuando la morena fue a salir de la habitación, Emma la sugetó por la muñeca.

-MM, dale una oportunidad, por mí. –Se miraron y Snow suspiró.

-¿Por qué Regina, Emma? ¿Por qué ella y no Neal? Podrías tener una familia, ella solo quiere hacernos daño. –La rubia rodó los ojos, no tenía ganas de escuchar la misma historia.

-Ha cambiado y lo sabes, ella está haciendo el esfuerzo por mí y por Henry, espero que puedas hacerlo tú también. –Dicho esto la rubia salió de la habitación, bajando a la cocina.

Regina y su padre estaban en silencio, David jugaba con su móvil y su novia simplemente miraba a sus manos. Cuando la vieron entrar sonrieron. La rubia se sentó al lado de la otra mujer y le dio un pequeño beso, haciéndola sonrojar. Segundos después entraron Snow y Henry.

-¿Podemos comer ya? –Preguntó el pequeño, abrazándose al cuello de su madre adoptiva.

-¿Te has lavado ya las manos? –Preguntaron Snow y Regina a la vez, creando un silencio tenso en el ambiente.

El niño asintió. Emma noto la tensión y se levantó, empezando a servir la comida. Las dos morenas se miraron un momento, Snow irradiaba odio y Regina no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

La cena fue medianamente bien. Henry y David monopolizaron casi toda la conversación, hablando sobre los caballos y algo sobre ir de acampada en algún fin de semana. Durante el postre el niño y Emma empezaron un debate sobre superhéroes, la rubia defendía incondicionalmente a Batman y Henry al Capitán América de la misma manera. Las únicas que no habían hablado en toda la cena eran Regina y Snow, simplemente sonreían cuando se dirigían a ellas.

Cuando habían acabado, Henry y David se fueron al salón a jugar a algún juego de mesa mientras la mujeres recogían pues David había cocinado y les tocaban.

Las tres estaban recogiendo en silencio hasta que Emma se cansó y habló.

-Podéis hablaros, sería todo mucho menos tenso, al menos delante de Henry. –Las morenas la miraron y luego se miraron entre ellas.

-¿Por qué no puedes dejarnos en paz? –Dijo Snow con resentimiento. Regina la miró interrogante. -¿Nunca vas a parar de destrozar nuestra familia? –La pequeña mujer miraba a Regina con el ceño fruncido, mientras que esta la miraba atónita. Antes de que pudiese responder, Emma dejó el plato que tenía en las manos con fuerza contra la encimera.

¿En serio? –Miró con enfado a su madre. -¿Puedes dejar de pensar en ti un momento y ver que esto no va contigo? Eres una egoísta y la única que tiene la culpa de que esta familia está rota eres tú. –Snow sentía las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos. Al escuchar las voces, David y Henry entraron de nuevo. –Henry recoge tus cosas, nos vamos. –Cuando el muchacho desapareció, Emma volvió a hablar, esta vez más bajo para que el niño no les escuchara.-¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que soy feliz con ella? Esto no va de destruir tu felicidad, ni tu vida, ni tu familia. Ella es mi felicidad, mi familia y ha hecho el esfuerzo de venir aquí y comportarse, porque le importo y ahora mismo no sé si puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

La rubia empezó a ponerse su abrigo, esperando que volviese Henry y Regina la imitó. Cuando las miradas de las morenas se cruzaron, Regina negó con la cabeza en desaprobación. Henry apareció con su mochila y sus madres se encaminaron hacia la puerta.

Regina y Henry se adelantaron hacia el coche y Emma se giró una última vez.

-Cuando recapacites y veas que ellos son mi familia, que nadie quiere hacerte daño, sino hacerme feliz, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos.

* * *

La morena condujo el mercedes hacia el apartamento en el que ahora solo vivían su hijo y su novia. Aparcó en la puerta y apagó el motor. Henry le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió, dejándolas solas.

-¿Quieres hablar? –Regina preguntó preocupada. Emma negó con la cabeza y volvieron a quedar en silencio durante unos minutos.

-¿Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche, por favor? –La rubia habló en un susurró, con la voz quebrada y su novia asintió.

Subieron al piso y Regina no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que a Emma le importaba la aprobación de sus padres y lo cabreada que estaba con Snow, aunque también entendía su reacción y en parte, se sentía culpable.

Henry estaba lavándose los dientes cuando las escuchó entrar. Emma fue directamente a su habitación y se encerró en su baño. Regina esperó a que el niño acabase, lo arropó y le dio las buenas noches de nuevo.

Subió a la habitación y Emma seguía encerrada. Suspiró, no quería que pasase por todo aquello sola, pero tampoco quería presionarla. Se quitó los tacones, las medias y el vestido. Buscó en el armario de su chica y se puso una de las camisetas de pijama de la rubia. Como esta seguía sin salir, se acercó a la puerta y golpeó suavemente.

-Em… -La llamó y esperó hasta que esta abrió la puerta.

Tenía la cara llena de lágrimas y los ojos rojos. Regina nunca la había visto así y sintió que su corazón se encogía. La abrazó pegándola a ella todo lo posible y Emma dejó escapar un sollozo.

-P-por qué n-no… por qué no le imp-importo a nadie… -Habló entre sollozos. –Yo s-solo quiero ser f-feliz. –La morena sentía el enfado crecer dentro de ella a pasos agigantados. Odiaba a esa maldita ardilla egoísta.

-Si que eres importante Emma, eres muy importante. –Regina la guió hasta la cama y la ayudó a ponerse el pijama, intentando calmarla con suaves caricias en su espalda y apartándole las lágrimas.

Ambas se deslizaron bajo las sábanas y estuvieron abrazadas en silencio hasta que la rubia estuvo más tranquila.

-Lo sient –No pudo acabar la frase cuando Regina puso la mano sobre su boca.

-No se te ocurra disculparte. –Emma bajó la vista y la otra mujer besó su frente. –Emma no vuelvas a decir que no eres importante. Eres muy importante para Henry y para tus padres, aunque a veces no lo parezca… -Conforme hablaba, Regina pasaba las manos despacio por el pelo de su novia. –Eres importante para la gente de esta ciudad… Y eres muy importante para mí. –Susurró.

Emma sentía las lágrimas de nuevo tras sus párpados y escondió la cara en el h7ueco del cuello de Regina. En toda su vida no había tenido una familia real, todo era pasajero durante su infancia y más tarde ni siquiera tenía algo temporal. Ahora que por fin no tenía que huir, que tenía un sitio donde la aceptaban, le aterraba que las personas que eran importantes para ella no la quisiesen. Ella solo quería ser feliz con Henry y Regina y que los demás fuesen felices por ella

-¿Crees que se le pasará el enfado? –Habló con la voz aún rota.

-Seguro que mañana está aquí para mi desgracia. –Bromeó, consiguiendo una pequeña risa de la rubia, que cruzó los dedos para que Regina tuviese razón. Estuvieron en silencio un rato más y la morena creyó que Emma se había dormido hasta que esta habló en un susurro.

-Gracias… tú también me importas Regina. Mucho.

Regina la abrazó con algo más de fuerza y Emma dejó un suave beso en su cuello. Se quedaron dormidas poco después, dejando que el cansancio del día las venciese.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, como Regina había previsto, los Charming aparecieron con desayuno para todos. Snow y Emma pudieron hablar a solas y aunque al principio la rubia no estaba muy segura de aceptar las disculpas de su madre, al final lo hizo por el bien de todos.

Durante el desayuno, Emma se dio cuenta de que Snow lo estaba intentando realmente y que Regina también ponía de su parte. Se sintió mucho más relajada, ahora tenía una familia, no una familia normal, pero una familia. Además ahora ya no tendría que esconderse por el pueblo con Regina para que no le llegasen los rumores a sus padres.

Sonrió maliciosa, iba a ser gracioso ver las caras de los demás ahora que quien más le importaba estaba de acuerdo con su relación. Regina la miró alzando una ceja y Emma contestó dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y haciéndola sonrojar mientras los demás sonreían.

* * *

**Siento muuuuuuuuuuuuucho haber tardado tanto, pero ya esto de exámenes hasta final de mayo y estoy un poco agobiada. Ade****más tenía que pasar esto al ordenador porque escribo a mano y es un coñazo xD**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer y por comentar, sois amor todos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes que nada… ¡no me matéis! El otro día me dediqué a responder comentarios y ya que acabé las clases (pero no los exámenes) os traigo cap nuevo. Pues como siempre, espero que los disfrutéis y si veis errores importantes pues… podéis pegarme (?) xD Muchas gracias por seguir el fic, que sois amor todos. Al final del cap respondo anónimos y os dejo mi opinión de la final, por si a alguien le interesa. Por cierto, no creo que os de miedo, pero por si acaso: SI OS ASUSTAIS HASTA EL PUNTO DE NO PODER VIVIR CON LA MÍNIMA MENCIÓN DE ALGO DE TERROR, NO OS LEÁIS ESTE CAP. No me hago responsable de vuestros traumas, avisados quedáis xD. Ahora sí, ¡disfrutad!**

* * *

Regina estaba sentada tras la mesa de su estudio, concentrada en unos papeles del ayuntamiento. Ahora que volvía a ser alcaldesa tenía que arreglar el desastre que habían formado los Charming. Estaba tan concentrada en saber qué fallaba en los balances que no se percató de que Emma había entrado en la habitación. La rubia se sentó frente a la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en esta.

-Regina… -Murmuró y la aludida la observó por encima de los papeles. Emma le puso cara de pena. -Estoy aburrida. –Estiró sus manos hacía la ahora de nuevo alcaldesa. Regina puso los papeles a un lado, cansada de haber trabajado durante todo el día y puso sus manos sobre las de su novia.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer? –La cara de Emma se iluminó con una sonrisa maliciosa y la morena frunció el ceño.

-Puesto que Henry está de acampada y han estrenado una nueva peli de miedo… ¿podemos ir al cine?

-¿Al cine? –Emma asintió.- ¿Juntas en público? –La rubia volvió a asentir.

-Por favor Regina, tengo muchas ganas de ver esta peli y de salir contigo, por favor… -Regina rodó los ojos y Emma se levantó, moviéndose hasta sentarse encima de ella.

La morena rodeó su cintura con los brazos y se dieron un pequeño beso. Ninguna de las dos había sentido con nadie la comodidad que tenían entre ellas. Regina estaba dejando atrás su máscara de hierro y Emma dejaba atrás sus barreras, confiando e intentando no huir de los problemas.

-Por fi… Gina… -Emma le dejó varios besos por la cara, haciéndola sonreír.

-Vale, vale, vamos al cine. –La rubia murmuró un "bien" y besó a su novia, mordiendo su labio inferior con cuidado.

-Tengo la mejor novia del mundo… -Ambas rieron.

-Y yo la novia más pelota. Anda levanta que tengo que vestirme para salir.

-Te espero en la cocina. -Regina rodó los ojos con un "obvio en la cocina" y Emma le mordió de nuevo, esta vez la mejilla, huyendo después con una risita.

-Ew, Emma Swan, eres una asquerosa. –La morena se quitó las babas de la cara, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la habitación para cambiarse.

-¡No decías eso la otra noche! –Escuchó a la rubia mientras subía las escaleras.

-¡Idiota! –La escuchó reír y cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de sí, negando con la cabeza.

* * *

Cuando Emma vio a su novia entrar en la cocina se quedó con la boca abierta. Regina iba vestida con un jersey de pico de color granate y unos vaqueros que parecían su segunda piel de color negro. No es que nunca antes la hubiese visto vestida de forma informal, pero aún así siempre le impresionaba verla fuera de sus trajes de trabajo.

-¿Voy bien? –Preguntó algo tímida y Emma sonrió ampliamente, acercándose a ella y abrazándola por la cintura. Regina pasó los brazos por sus hombros.

-Vas preciosa.

-Como siempre. –La rubia rodó los ojos y rieron. –Vámonos a ver esa aburrida película. –Se dieron un pequeño beso y Emma prácticamente la arrastró de la mano hasta el coche.

Cogieron el mercedes y Regina condujo. Normalmente Emma hubiese puesto pegas, pero hoy no quería enfadar a su novia y que se torciese el plan.

* * *

Nada más salir del coche, en el parking del pequeño cine, Emma se había pegado a la mano de su novia como una lapa. Al principio a Regina le daba igual, pero conforme pasaban los minutos en la cola para comprar cosas para picar y las bebidas, sentía todas las miradas en ellas y no podía evitar tensarse. La rubia parecía no darse cuenta de los cuchicheos alrededor y miraba la lista de bebidas indecisamente.

-¿Qué quieres beber? –Preguntó, pero Regina estaba mirando al suelo. –Regiiiiiiinaaaaa… -Emma dio un suave toque en su mejilla.

-Nos están mirando. –La rubia frunció el ceño algo confusa y miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que toda la atención estaba en ellas. Rodó los ojos.

-Todo el mundo sabía que estábamos juntas y no es la primera vez que nos ven.

-No es lo igual que ir a comer o pasear con Henry, estamos solas en el cine y de la mano. –Casi susurró.

-Bien, pues démosles de qué hablar. -Antes de que Regina pudiese hablar, Emma puso ambas manos en sus mejillas y la besó con ganas.

Al principio la morena se quedó inmóvil, pero un segundo después estaba besándola de vuelta. Emma sonrió contra sus labios al escuchar las pequeñas exclamaciones que la gente intentaba esconder. Cuando se separaron todo el mundo estaba mirando sin disimulo alguno.

-Se os van a enfriar las palomitas. –La rubia alzó la voz, sacando a todo el mundo del shock. La gente empezó de nuevo a moverse, algo avergonzados y Regina soltó una suave risa, cogiéndose del brazo de Emma.

Una vez palomitas y bebidas compradas, y algo de chocolate, entraron a la sala de cine algo más tranquilas, pues al estar a oscuras dejarían de mirarlas. Decidieron sentarse arriba en los asientos que estaban de dos en dos. Ambas sonrieron. Emma pensando en que podría estar pegada a su novia y Regina pensando en que podría esconderse en Emma.

La rubia había escogido una película de miedo, al principio Regina estaba segura de sí misma ¿cómo iba a tener ella miedo de esas estupideces? Pero cuando había visto el cartel y sobre qué iba la película, sus nervios crecían por segundos. No le asustaban los monstruos, no le asustaban los asesinos en serie con caretas ni los psicópatas secuestradores, pero los exorcismos eran palabras mayores. Solo sabía de ellos por lo que había leído alguna vez de casualidad y por algún programa de televisión que nunca admitiría haber visto, y le aterraban porque era algo que no podía controlar ni con su magia.

Conforme la película avanzaba, ambas estaban entretenidas, Emma con sus palomitas y Regina con sus M&M's. Una familia que se muda a una enorme casa antigua, el perro aparece muerto, los cuadros se mueven, se escuchan voces, las niñas hablan solas… Solo se habían visto un par de sombras cuando ambas habían acabado sus golosinas y Regina se había acomodado entre los brazos de Emma.

Cuando Regina se había convencido de que la película no daba tanto miedo, empezaron a escucharse ruidos en el sótano, a la madre la posee el anticristo por ir a investigar y la tienen que encerrar para que no haga daño a sus hijas. Aparecen los médiums y se lía parda cuando intentan descubrir qué pasa en esa casa.

Para entonces Regina estaba pensando en inundar su sótano en cemento mientras que Emma se reía de las voces de inframundo que le habían puesto a la madre. Al final, la familia consiguió salvarse, pero no acabar con el espíritu que seguí por la casa, ahora vacía de nuevo.

Cuando salieron de la sala, Regina caminaba muy callada y Emma la miraba de reojo, intentando no reírse.

-¿Sabes que está basada en hechos reales? –Preguntó la rubia divertida, y Regina solo frunció el ceño. –No me puedo creer que te de miedo. –Emma rió pasando los brazos por su cintura y Regina se soltó enseguida.

-No me da miedo, pero no es un tema con el que bromear.

-Oh, vamos… -Rió de nuevo, volviendo a abrazar a su novia mientras caminaban hacia el coche. –No importa que tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí para protegerte. –Regina rodó los ojos y su novia le besó sonoramente la mejilla.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche? –Aunque sabía que sí, la morena preguntó sonrojándose, solo para asegurarse.

-¿Para que me posea el demonio que hay en tu sótano? Ni hablar. –Regina la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y Emma rió. –Es broma cielo, esas cosas no existen.

Regina la miró enfadada y entró al coche sin decir nada. Emma no podía evitar encontrar la situación divertida, nunca se hubiese imaginado que le diese miedo algo así.

* * *

Tras cuatro recorridos por toda la casa para ver que todo estaba en su sitio y nada se había movido a pesar de que Regina decía haber escuchado ruidos, Emma había conseguido que la morena se metiese en la cama y se quedase dormida.

Bien entrada la noche, Regina se despertó de golpe. Había escuchado golpes abajo y esta vez no era su imaginación. Se quedó en silencio un momento, esperando escucharlos otra vez.

-Em… -Susurró, aún sin moverse.- Emma… -La rubia se revolvió frunciendo el ceño. –Emma hay algo abajo.

-Regina estás paranoica, vuelve a dormirte. –Regina se incorporó en la cama, rondando los ojos.

-No me lo estoy imaginando, escucha… -Siseó zarandeándola levemente.

Emma se tumbó boca arriba, tapándose la casa con las manos, era la primera y la última vez que llevaba a Regina a ver una película de miedo, estaba paranoica perdida.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos y Emma estaba a punto de volver a quedarse dormida cuando de pronto se escuchó algo caer y romperse en la planta de abajo. Ambas se levantaron de golpe y la rubia susurró un "espera aquí" saliendo sigilosamente de la habitación.

Regina no hizo caso y fue tras ella. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación vio a su novia saliendo del cuarto de Henry con un bate de beisbol. La miró arqueando una ceja y se pegó a ella por la espalda, ambas caminando hacia abajo despacio.

-Un bate, en serio. –Siseó Regina.

-He dejado mi pistola abajo, ¿acaso tienes algo mejor? –Susurró Emma de vuelta, mirándola algo enfadada. Regina abrió sus manos y de las palmas se encendieron dos bolas de fuego. La rubia resopló. –Bien, pues tú delante.

Regina negó con la cabeza y se agarró al brazo de su novia, que volvió a agarrar el bate con fuerza.

Caminaron por toda la planta de abajo sin encontrar nada roto o fuera de lugar. Encendieron todas las luces a su paso hasta llegar a la cocina.

-Es tu culpa, si no hubiésemos ido a ver esa estúpida película ahora no tendríamos espíritus rondándonos. –Emma se llevó las manos a la cara, sin creerse aún que estuviesen de cazafantasmas en mitad de la noche. –Vamos a morir y no he podido despedirme de Henry. –La morena empezó a dramatizar y su novia no sabía si llorar o reír por lo absurdo del momento

-Cálmate cariño, he visto cientos de películas de miedo y aún estoy viva y tú has sobrevivido a tu madre, que es una película de terror con patas… -Regina la miró seriamente y Emma empezó a acercarse a ella. Cuando estaba a punto de abrazarla escucharon de nuevo algo caerse. Ambas volvieron la cabeza hacia la puerta sin decir ni una palabra.

-El sótano. –Dijo Regina con determinación.

-¿Tienes sótano? –Preguntó la rubia mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de este.

-¿Qué creías que había detrás de esta puerta? –Respondió Regina mientras la abría, mostrando unas escaleras que bajaban.

-Pues no sé, un armario como el de Mónica, lleno de desorden y que no quieres que nadie vea porque eres ordenadamente ordenada. –Agarró el bate con fuerza, comenzando a bajarlas escaleras. Regina rodó los ojos, siguiéndola.

-No quiero saber qué tipos de armario tienen tus exnovias. –Emma se giró, observándola con incredulidad.

-¿Treinta años aquí y no has visto FRIENDS? –La morena apartó la vista y su novia la rió suavemente. Acabaron de bajar las escaleras y encendieron la luz.

Al principio no veían nada por la repentina claridad, pero al acostumbrarse vieron una lámpara en el suelo. Emma se acercó a ponerla de pie y cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Regina arrodillada al fondo de la habitación, murmurando cosas.

-¿Regina? –Murmuró, pero esta no le hizo caso. Se acercó despacio a ella, recordando la película y rezando para no tener tanta mala suerte. –Regina no tienes gracia.

La morena se dio la vuelta despacio y Emma vio que tenía una bolita negra entre sus brazos.

-Mira Em, es un pequeño gatito. –La rubia sonrió al ver a su novia tan tiernamente encariñada con el animal.

-Así que tú eres el pequeño que nos ha vuelto locas. –El gato ronroneó y se acomodó más en los brazos de Regina, moviendo el rabo. –Parece que le gustas. –La otra mujer sonrió ampliamente.

Subieron a la cocina y Regina le puso algo de leche y pan al gato. Cuando el animal acabó, subieron con él a la habitación. Emma se metió de nuevo en la cama, esperando a su novia. Esta buscó una manta vieja y la dobló, colocando una cómoda cama junto a la ventana, que dejó medio abierta. Puso al gatito sobre la manta y este se acomodó rápidamente.

Regina fue al baño a lavarse las manos y enseguida volvió a la cama con Emma. Cuando se acomodó bajo las mantas, la rubia se abrazó a ella.

-No sabía que te gustasen los animales. –Susurro, escondiendo la cara en su cuello. Regina empezó a jugar suavemente con los mechones rubios, algo que relajaba a ambas.

-No me gustan, pero es tan pequeño, y estaba tan asustado… -Emma sonrió sabiendo que su novia mentía y le hizo cosquillas en el cuello. -¿Cuanto tenemos para dormir? –Preguntó Regina algo adormilada.

-Mañana es domingo… -Ambas suspiraron plácidamente y minutos después estaba de nuevo dormidas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando Regina abrió los ojos, estaba tumbada boca abajo con Emma usando su espalda de almohada. Se estiró despacio y notó a la rubia moverse, soltando un pequeño gruñido por haber perdido su comodidad.

Empezaron a moverse para acomodarse mejor. Emma se colocó en su lado de la almohada y Regina se tumbó de lado, dándole la espalda y mirando hacia la ventana. La rubia giró y se pegó a ella por la espalda, besando la base de su cuello hasta que escuchó a Regina murmurar cosas. Asomó la cabeza por encima de su hombro y vio al gato junto a la morena, mirándola fijamente. Se dejó caer hacia atrás.

-¿Prefieres al gato antes que a tu novia? –Habló con la voz ronca del sueño. Regina cogió al gato, girándose con él hacia Emma.

-No le prefiero, pero es tan mono… -Emma se dio la vuelta, escondiendo la cara en su almohada. -¿Estás celosa de un gato? –Por respuesta, Regina recibió un 'hum' y tuvo que reprimir una risita.

Emma escuchó a Regina murmurar de nuevo y luego la morena se le abrazó, pegando sus caras y dejando suaves besos en la de su novia.

-Me gusta cuando te pones celosa… -Susurró y siguió con sus besos, aunque la rubia seguía sin moverse. –Tenemos toda la mañana para nosotras… -Emma volvió a murmurar algo y Regina rodó los ojos y se separó un poco de ella, mirándola. –Te haré tortitas para desayunar…

La rubia le sonrió melosa y se acurrucó más en ella, dando besitos en sus labios

-La mejor novia del mundo… pero vamos a quedarnos un ratito más aquí… -Ambas sonrieron, besándose de nuevo.

* * *

**Sé que es tarde, peeeeeeeeeero no quiero dejar a nadie sin contestar:**

**El anónimo que quería escena hot… NO SÉ ESCRIBIR MÁS ALLÁ DE LA INSINUACIÓN *Sufre porque los lectores reclama* Lo siento, jo, pero no esperéis mucho de mí xD**

**Esthefy Bautista: ¡Muchas gracias, me alegro mucho de que te guste! Yo también espero volverle a caer bien al tiempo algún día porque me faltan horas por todas partes xD**

**Anónimo del cap 4: ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, en serio, me hacéis muy feliz! Yo sigo escribiendo aunque no actualice, pero es que con tanto jaleo en el instituto… pero ya acabo y me tenéis de vuelta, no os preocupéis mucho xD**

**Noe: Me alegro mucho de que te guste, gracias por leer y comentar A mí es que David me gusta de amigo de Regina así que los pondré en más escenas juntos y MM… … … dejémoslo ahí xD**

**Muchas gracias a todos, que sois un amor. A partir de aquí spoilers de la final, no leáis xD**

**¿POR QUÉ ODIAN A MI POBRE REGINA? ¿POR QUÉ? Estoy muuuuuuuuuuy enfadada con la final. Y con Emma. Es que estoy en huelga de ships con OUAT, ya no shipeo nada. Por qué *shora* Con lo feliz que estaba mi Regina y ahora me joden dos ships a la vez. Maldita sea escritores. Lo peor es que ponen escenas super tiernas y luego LE ROMPEN EL CORAZÓN EN MIL PEDAZOS PORQUE OH, REGINA ESTABA SIENDO DEMASIADO FELIZ. Resumen: todos felices menos ella, INJUSTO.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido a vosotros? Podéis venir a quejaros conmigo a twitter que estoy con el mismo nombre que aquí xD**


End file.
